In connection with the production of bags, which are weldingly severed or detached in rapid succession from an intermittently supplied synthetic resin web and are then stacked, there is the problem in conjunction with stacking that the trailing transverse welds seams or respectively bottom weld seams come to lie on top of each other at a time at which they are not yet sufficiently cooled so that there is a danger of the superposed bottom weld seams sticking together.
A large number of devices has already been proposed which cause a cooling down of the bottom weld seams prior to stacking of the detached and welded sections or provide other means, as for instance offset deposit of the bottom weld seams, in order to prevent sticking together of weld seams in the stack.
In the case of a device of the type initially mentioned as described in the German patent publication 3,201,170 C a cooling chamber swept by blown air is provided between the transverse welding and detaching station, in which the bottom weld seams are cooled when sections are deposited on the stack. In addition to the depositing on the stack with an offset, which prevents the bottom weld seams from lying on top of each other in the stack, in the lower part of the cooling there is a rotary rake drum, on whose rotary rods constituting the outer limit thereof the ends of the sections, provided with bottom weld seams, fall in such a manner that they are caused to fan out.